The Tiger's Companion
by Karma2.0
Summary: She was supposed to be normal, a wallflower but she was too smart. She was supposed to be a scientist...an inventor, but SHIELD found her. She was supposed to never be out in the field but then HE happened. She was supposed to never remember but fate had other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Please Read!**

This is an Avengers movie fanfict. I wish to warn every die hard Avenger fan at there that this story is a complete twist. It is an AU that takes place in 2014. In this the people will be explained to have no powers or can morph into a green giant. This might take a lot of the appeal away but please give it a chance. The Tiger's Companion is my original idea and work, therefore please have enough respect to not copy or steal my work. If my work is too close to another author's please let me know so that I can make needed changes. Feel free to leave any reviews and criticism.

Summary:

Fate's hands are always weaving a life as time is seemingly frozen for them. It is crazy for one to think that they can change their life when we never know if the changes we had thought were our own were already planned out.

Asgard. A beautiful, lush, and thriving country one that would rival Atlantis if it were still to exist. Its land and people are protected by a force field built not too long ago to block out invaders. As secretive as they are there are still those who have seen it….have brought back rumors. Many will find people trailing in the wake of a returned merchant as they whispered of humans who were companions to tigers…surely such things couldn't be, could they? A land that advanced faster in technology but seemed to stay frozen in an era where no cars or televisions populated the land.

A stormy night brought over a child cuddled in his arms…hoping to protect her from the cruel fate of her parents and so many others that were lost to them. A knock the door to alert the ready and ecstatic couple before the man had to willingly let go of the child of no more than 4 summers. He dreaded to face his homeland….wishing then more than anything that he too could have a chance to never remember what had truly happened that night. A whispered goodbye ending in heartbreak for the pained soul as he was forced back into his land.

How could he or any of them have known that fate was not done with her? The child had a path to follow much as her parents did. One of adventure and love…but could easily be tilted at one mistake. Would fate chose in her favor?


	2. Chapter 2

Not long ago Asgard was ruled by King Odin and Queen Frigga. Odin had made many changes all to benefit his people. His father had been too strict and stayed in the castle walls as his people suffered. To many the young man was a breath of fresh air. When their first child was born he proudly presented the blonde babe to his people who cried with joy. A year later while running the border he found an abandoned babe...none of his guards objected when he picked up the baby before heading back; his concerns focused on the youngling's health. Just a few weeks later with a full recovery Luke was adopted. No one gave the king and queen criticism instead they cheered as loud as they had when presented with Theodore. Then...everything changed.

"Rhoswen...baby go play." the head of the royal guard commanded his 4 year old daughter. Not knowing any different the red haired child with white eyes ran to go play. He smiled as she called out for her brothers a moment later Theodore and Luke both came running only to slow to a pace Rose could keep up with. "What is it Falcon?" Odin questioned concern evident in his voice. They sat in his office alone. No one could hear them. "My king-."

"No. It is friend." Odin corrected cringing as his friend since childhood called him by his royal name. Falcon smiled apologetic. "Odin...years we have been friends. We have defeated the raiders; driving them out...now...Now I fear we face a threat from within our walls."

With a heavy heart both men discussed the traitors who so bluntly were plotting the assassination. They agreed to confront the situation before the kingdom...but when they did only one man came forward. As a month passed they believed it to be safe when no further hearings or knowledge about any other traitors appeared.

Rose glanced at her mom and dad in worry as Theodore and Luke waited anxiously to hear what her answer would be. They shared matching grins as their little sister nodded her head before leading her outside. "Come on!" Luke urged joining in on the tiny giggles coming from Rose as he led her to the woods; the shallow part at least. "Hide here and no further...if I or Theodore goes in remember to follow." He instructed at the smiling child as he made sure she listened before walking over to his tree to hide. They both watched as Theodore tried to find them. When Rose was close to being found by a guards something in Luke's gut twisted.

Usually the guards were trusted...but something about that man made him believe with all of his heart that he couldn't be trusted. So...it was he who willing stepped out blowing his cover so Rose wouldn't be detected by the unknown guard; yet another reason that solicited his actions. The guard instantly had a tiger appear, Emilia, his mother's bonded nudged him in the way to the feast. One glance back before he disappeared into the castle confirmed that the guard was gone...a nod to Rose...he prayed she listened. When he arrived his mother gave him a small lecture ending with him being made to sit down beside her.

As minutes passed the young boy of only 9 years waited anxiously for Rhoswen to appear, tapping his foot on the floor. His heart leapt with joy when the door opened only to be disappointed when Theo walked in receiving the same lecture. "Where is Rose?" Luke asked his brother who stared back in confusion...his heart failed him in that second as fear became evident on both of the boys' faces.

"I...She was with you." They both stared at each other for a moment before jumping up and running towards the door hoping to find their sister. "Not so fast." A male said before strong hands grabbed the back of their shirts. "No!" "Stop!" "Let us go!" "You don't understand!" The two children shouted, fear lacing their voices silencing the room as they fought to get out of Falcon's hold...a man who was the closest thing to an uncle.

"Why don't you explain to us then since we don't know?" Odin requested as he squatted down in front of his boys expectantly. "Rose!" Luke shouted. "Rhoswen is still outside!" "She never came in from our game!" Theodore backed up. "Get the guards. Frigga...Jasmine." Odin called out to the wives of the two men who took the boys away towards a safer room their bonded tigers following behind.

Rose shook in fear as guards paused outside a nearby door...the one she was supposed to walk through 10 minutes ago was immediately blocked once Luke disappeared into the castle. A woman she knew to be Nancy, the boys' beloved nursemaid, cried and clawed to get away. A silent cry left her lips as she watched her be hit unconscious before being carried away...yet with each step the 5 men took the closer they got. She stayed silent as they walked past her tree only 10 feet away. Pausing she couldn't help but to doubt that she should yell for help...but the men were no doubt faster than her...so she went with her gut as it urged her to walk.

A drop of a gold bracelet...a gold chain...two earrings...another bracelet...was the small trail she started to leave. Frustrated panic set in as she no longer had any more trinkets to drop as the group started to get too far ahead...'Rose...listens to me. If ever you get lost in here I want you to shed any jewelry...any hair pieces...that you can for a trail. Take your hand...brushes it along leaves and trees...' Her father told her so she took her hand praying that a tiger would smell her as she brushed out a trail carefully remaining behind the men.

Rose crouched low behind Nancy...the woman was waking up but she dared not to call out to her as it darkened. "Well what shall we do?" A man questioned holding up a drink that he passed around to his friends as they sat around the fire they made. How she wished she could get close to it to be warm...but Nancy sat in the way of that. She was glad though that Nancy was warm because her mother once told her that Nancy suffered from cold chills. "Kill her." One urged. "I suppose now is good." A male agreed standing up to walk across the fire. "No please...don't" the cries of Nancy fell on deaf ears as the man smiled a malicious grin as he pulled out his sword. Something twisted in Rose's heart as she heard the broken cries of Nancy. 'Luke why did you do that? She shouted to her brother. 'Because they made you cry.' he told her as he sat still as Nancy bandaged his hurt hand. 'That is not an excuse.' She argued frustrated with her brother. 'You were scared...they hurt you.' He retorted back.'

In that moment she didn't pause to think that it would be her life that would be taken away as she came out from behind Nancy to stand in front of the woman. "Well lookie here! Falcon's daughter!" The man with the sword shouted to his friends as he stayed a good 5 feet away. "I say kill the runt." One man hollered from his drunken stupor. "Ay!" Another agreed, "Kill her...make a better message!" "So death it is." Rose stared in shocked fright as the man pointed his sword at her. She was still too young to understand why she was afraid...what would come of her if he impaled the sword into her small form. Nancy was forced to watch crying as she knew that even if it were her death tonight...Raised the young girl she cared for would be dead as well.

"RAWWRRRR!" The growl emitted from a gold tiger as it landed gracefully in front of Rose...the jump over the two females frightening them. "Theo!" She cried upon seeing the Siberian tiger that bonded to her father so many years ago in front of her crouching low... The guard paled but still held his ground until a group of armed men around 17 in numbers surrounded them. "Rose!" Falcon shouted as he saw his child standing in front of a tied up and battered Nancy. Instantly he was in front of her scooping the crying and frightened child into his arms as he walked back to the castle. Already a fellow guard was seeing to Nancy.

"How are they?" Odin asked his friend as he stood beside him in the open door watching Jasmine curl up holding her daughter; his own two boys surround the mother and child pair... Not too far away his wife Frigga lay against the arm rest of a chair sound asleep while Nancy occupied another bed that had been brought out for her to sleep safely. Her own hysterical pleas to not leave the children...Everyone knew then that the children had become a part of the traitorous plots being made. "They are doing better." Falcon answered in honesty. It was true for hours the women cried holding a shaken and frighten Rose as Frigga hugged her own two guilt ridden and crying sons. Soon though they became calm...Mother Instincts kicking in to put the babes to bed...followed by their own bodies pleading for sleep.

"I-I apologize." Odin said...guilt evident on his face as Falcon turned to face his friend. "No." He denied the apology clasping a hand on his shoulder. "This is not your fault...or anyone but those men." The words lifting a small weight off of Odin as he listened to his friend. "I am not too sure this time Falcon...It feels different this time." "No. It is not different. We are strong...our wife and children are...our people as well. We will make it through this...whatever is in store for us." Falcon vowed.

Except no one knew then how wrong those words were. When the war came the enemies within their walls were much greater than expected. In an effort to save the king, queen, Luke, Theodore, the people, and Rhoswen; Jasmine and Falcon the dancer and guard couple fought alongside each other with fellow comrades as they drew their enemies into the forest. There...Odin was left to watch with a sleeping Rose from the safe aircraft as flames ignited from below. The couple that was his family...and Rose's parents had set the bomb. Unable to look any more Odin turned away hugging Rose closer, "I pray child that you never doubt their love or ours..." He cried into her hair.


End file.
